


Casa Erotica 15: The Taming Of The Moose.

by MillerMorningstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Lemon, M/M, Netflix and Chill
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerMorningstar/pseuds/MillerMorningstar
Summary: Después de eliminar un Nido de vampiros en Medford, Oregón. Los hermanos deciden que es hora de volver al bunker de una vez por todas.Al llegar Dean se determina para ir a un bar, Sam en cambio decide quedarse a descansar... Pero no todo sale como lo planeado para el mas joven de los Winchester.





	Casa Erotica 15: The Taming Of The Moose.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia también la he puesto en Wattpad para los que esten interesado. I'M BACK BITCHES!!!!!! :D

 

 — Vamos Sam unas cervezas y tal vez no tengas que llorar para conseguir a una chica—  Menciono Dean mientras se colocaba su chaqueta, listo para salir a beber unas cervezas al bar mas cercano al búnker. Solo trataba de que su hermanito lo acompañara para que pueda relajarse después de la eliminación del Nido de Vampiros en Oregón, ya con eso podrían descansar hasta que un nuevo apareciera poniéndolos a ambos en la carretera nuevamente.

   — Dean... por quinta vez no tengo ganas. Hace unos minutos que pude librarme del "zumo" de vampiro... ve tú y diviértete, todo lo que necesito esta justo aquí — Expresó el menor de los Winchester, haciendo un énfasis en la palabra zumo, mientras se levantaba de su asiento tomando su laptop en proceso.

   — La invitación sigue en pie  _Bitch_ — Pronunció el rubio antes de irse, a lo que Sam solo respondió alzando la mano para un leve amague dirigiéndose a su habitación; sin antes pasar por la cocina a recoger una cerveza.

Llegó a su cama, tomo asiento en posición de indio; colocando su lap frente a él aun preguntándose si vería alguna película o serie de  Netflix. Abrió su computadora dejando visible el Lcd en negro, procedió a encenderla pero no paso absolutamente nada; la pantalla estaba de la misma forma. Reviso de forma superficial el aparato por si algo estaba fuera de su lugar pero todo en orden.

 _《 Dean... Hijo de perra volviste a llenarla de virus》_ Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al mas joven de los Winchester. Solo opto por una respuesta madura ante esta situación... maldecir en voz alta (casi gritando); maldecir a Dean, a su porno, a su maldita estupidez, a sus hormonas alteradas y quien sabe que cosa mas. 

Sam se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar como un animal enjaulado tratándose de controlar  para no ir a matar a Dean por joder su lap de nuevo. Sin embargo, algo detuvo su marcha no un algo si no un sonido (como cuando la televisión se prende de repente y no tiene señal) así que se acerco a la cama nuevamente tomando asiento frente a la computadora, observando el Lcd que se encontraba con varios colores; como una paleta.

Toco algunas teclas al azar para ver si respondía pero nada en absoluto, atinó a suspirar  con pesadez pero todo esto cambio cuando las luces de su cuarto empezaron a parpadear.

  _《 ¡¡Genial !! Lo único que faltaba...》_ Pensó algo había entrado al lugar y como sabia no se iría tan fácil. Estaba por recoger su arma que guardaba debajo de la almohada pero la imagen volvió en la pantalla mostrando a Gabriel; con una camisa blanca (Con algunos de los botones superiores abiertos), un chaleco de color rojo y un bigote falso.

  —  _¡Hey_ _Samsquatch !_ ¿Me extrañaste? — Menciono el ojimiel con una sonrisa juguetona característica de él.

  — G-Gabriel... —  Susurro mientras su cara solo detonaba terror y confusión. 

  — Tomare eso como un Si.. — Pronuncio luego de quitarse el bigote falso, procediendo a chasquear los dedos.

La escena cambio tan pronto escucho el sonido del chasquido, ya no se encontraba en su habitación ni mucho menos en algún lugar que haya visto antes. Pero ¿Donde demonios estaba?  El lugar estaba apenas iluminado pero podía verse; gracias a la luz que venia de los ventanales, que el lugar era bastante amplio a decir verdad. Empezó a caminar con lentitud buscando alguna salida o interruptor para poder largarse de el lugar.

**_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your head? yeah..._ **   
**_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your mind and your sign?_ **   
**_And-a ooh-ohh_ **   
**_Hey (hey) Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it~_ **

 

La música comenzó en ascenso cada vez mas y mas fuerte pero eso no fue lo único que paso, las luces se encendieron de golpe dejando a la vista todo el lugar.

**_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your feel right?  
_ **

****_Don't you feel right, baby?  
_ ** **

**_**_Hey, oh, yeah, get it from the main line,  
_ ** _ **

**_**_alright_ ** **_said-a find it, find it, darling, love it_ ** **_you like it, yeah-eh_ ** _ **

— ¿Te vas tan temprano Samsquatch? Mira se que los niños bonitos deben irse a dormir temprano... pero la fiesta aun no empieza — Pronunció una voz familiar detrás suyo.  Por sus adentros Sam rogaba que no fuera quien imaginaba pero ¿A quien mas se le ocurriría esta locura?    
  


—  Trickster... —  Mencionó con frialdad en el ínterin que se daba la vuelta quedando cara a cara con el susodicho. —  Hace tiempo que no te veíamos... bonita forma de volver. — Aludió a esto ultimo con cierto sarcasmo.

  — Lo se cariño, uno debe mantener el estilo siempre... —  Pronunció mientras se acercaba al joven cazador pero este en cambio, retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás sin cambiar su expresión neutral de su rostro. —  Ow~ eso duele tu mejor que nadie sabes que no soy peligroso—  Termino de decir a poco menos de tres pies de distancia. Espero la respuesta del joven Winchester pero no paso nada así que decido continuar tratando de ablandar un poco a su cazador favorito.

 — Se que estas enojado pero era nece... —  Sus palabras quedaron a media asta ya que el cazador lo tomo por las solapas de su chaqueta con fuerza acercándolo,  mejor dicho pegándolo contra su cuerpo. ¿Donde estaba el reproche? Gabriel quedo estático por un segundo por rápidamente se compuso como si nada hubiera pasado, esperaba otra reacción de parte de Sam.

  —  ¡Deja de hacerlo! ¿Crees que esto me va a dañar? —  Sam gruño poniendo mas fuerza en sus manos hasta que sus dedos empezaban a tonarse blancos por la presión. Tirando hacia una pared a Gabriel—  No puedes dañarme Gadreel ... ¿O tal vez eres Lucifer? ¿O que ángel psicópata quiere estar dentro mio esta vez?..—  Esta indefenso, no tenia como defenderse solo tenia que concentrarse para eliminar a esta mierda dentro de él.— Tú... no me puedes...  No vas a poder con esto. —

Gabriel solo quedo observando a Sam atónito pocas veces había visto al cazador de esa forma. Conocía al Sam destrozado, sin fuerzas, lleno de esperanza pero este Sam ya estaba en las últimas etapas. Cargando esa tristeza en los ojos; mojados y rojos. ¡Maldita sea la hora que se fue! Esto es su culpa. Destruyeron a su Winchester favorito. Odiaba a Gadreel, Lucifer y toda la porquería que le  hicieron a Sam. Iba a matar a ese viejo loco de Gadreel cuando tuviera la oportunidad. 

Siguió con su cuerpo contra la pared y mirando hacia el castaño. Parecía como un perro apunto de atacar si hacia un movimiento en falso. 

 — Llévame a mi casa y tal vez no te arranque la cabeza.... — Protesto Sam de nuevo. Ya no soportaba mas la situación. Ese no era su Gabriel... solo era otro truco. 

 — I never meant to be so bad to you...— Susurro Gabriel en un tono muy suave. — One thing I said that I would never do. One look from you and I would fall from grace. And that would wipe this smile right from my face— Siguió Gabriel cada vez mas alto. 

— Basta por favor... Solo déjame en paz...—  Menciono Sam tapándose los oídos con fuerza.

—  Do you remember when.... —  Gabriel no siguió mas y simplemente dio un suspiro cansado sabiendo que no iba a ningún lado así que penso en cambiar la estrategia. 

Solo basto con un ligero chasquido de dedos para volver a la habitación en el bunker de Sam. Este ni cuenta se dio que ya había vuelto a su propia habitación hasta que saco sus manos de sus oídos y abrió los ojos al sentir una mano en su hombro. Ver a Gabriel tan cerca y con una leve sonrisa hizo que algo se mueva dentro de Sam... algo diferente. 

— Tenias la misma cara cuando te quedaste solo conmigo ese día en la sala de mantenimiento de la Universidad.  Ya no sabias que decir para entretenerme... —  El arcángel murmuro mientras estaba mirando la habitación de Sam y deteniéndose en la cómoda cerca de la cama. Donde había una foto de Sam de pequeño. El alce tuvo el cabello corto alguna vez y le quedaba hermoso. 

  — ¿Eres tú?...—  Murmuro Sam sin querer ver hacia el rubio por miedo o cualquier estupidez. El recordaba perfectamente el día que conoció al Trickster, también porque fue su primer caso con un "Alien" eso fue genial.  Cuando miro de nuevo hacia Gabriel, este lo miraba como si dijera: "¿Aun debes preguntar?". — ¿Como... Como volviste? —

  — Nehhhh. Ya sabes que no puedes matar a un Bromista. —No debio decir eso. Sam dio su Bitchface... —  Lucifer se cree mucho pero solo es una diva. Yo soy el que esta detrás de los escenarios y calculando todo el show. —Su sonrisa era de la mas arrogantes.— Yo sabía lo que iba a pasar. Fue todo un espectáculo que hasta el cielo se creyó por lo que me siento orgulloso. —No, Su sonrisa podía llegar a ser mas arrogante.— Después me guarde un buen rato pero ya estoy de vuelta para tratar de arreglar las cosas o ayudar a hacerlo.— 

— Tsk. Créeme las cosas van en mal en peor y Castiel esta haciendo lo posible para dirigir a los ángeles... Metraton esta haciendo de las suyas... Kevin... se fue... Dean dice que va a estar  bien pero ahora tiene la marca de Cain. —El castaño se rio sin ganas. —  Es una mierda... —

—  Lo se...—

—  ¿¡PORQUE MIERDA NO APARECISTE?! — 

— Porque...— 

— ¡PORQUE ERES UN COBARDE!— 

— Sam...— 

— Eres una mierda...— 

— Sam...— 

— ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!— 

— ...  No tengo Gracia...— 

— ¿Que?— 

— Que el monstruo no tiene Gracia...— 

— Como...— 

— Hice lo que tenia que hacer y perdí la mayoría de mi Gracia. Por eso me escondí...  No me fui porque quise...— 

— ¿Porque no volviste antes?—      

 —  ¿Tienes problemas auditivos? o ¿No te lavas los oídos?... Sammy los niños se lavan detrás de las orejas. —  Señalo su cuerpo en el proceso que hablo.—  No Gracia. No poderes. No servia... No era nada y por eso no podía serte útil ni mucho menos pelear.—

—  ¿Y ahora? —

—  Hice cosas malas. Y ya tengo Gracia extra... no necesitas saber mas. Excepto que en el camino vi un traje de Sailor Moon que te quedaria muy sexy para un viernes Hard~ —  Dio una pequeña carcajada al ver su Bitchface de nuevo... amaba esa cara.

— ¿Te iras de nuevo? —

—  Yo puedo dormir en el pasillo.. pero si veo a Dean en ropa interior.....  **"Grssss Limpieza en el pasillo 3"**  El idiota va a terminar vomitado. —

Sam solo pudo reír y dar un suspiro. Ya estaba cansado y tratando de no dormirse. — Quédate—   

— ¿En el pasillo?... Traidor... Insensible... Mi espalda. — 

— Aquí.—    

—  ¿En tu cama?~—

— ¿Quieres dormir con Dean? —

—  ¡ESTAS LOCO! VE A SABER QUE DEMONIOS HACE TU HERMANO CON EL MIO... POR LOS PELOS DE THOR. NI EN PEDO DUERMO AHÍ.

— Aja. Yo los tuve que escuchar... eso si son pesadillas. —  Sam solo se tiro en la cama y dejando un poco de lugar para Gabriel. No sabia si podía dormir  ahora o estaría vigilandolo en medio de la noche. Le daría un puñetazo en su cara porque eso es escalofriante. 

Cuando Gabriel se tiro. Porque el idiota se tiro en la cama, dando su codo contra la entrepierna de Sam. Sam sufrió un dolor y de los buenos. Solo se quedaron ahí. Acostados hasta que a Gabriel le venció el sueño, ya no era superpoderoso y el cansancio a veces lo vencía.  El cazador solo se quedo mirándole como la  respiración del rubio se volvía cada vez era mas relajada.  

 

 

 


End file.
